Tom Elvis Jedusor
by Ocane Potter
Summary: La jeunesse à Poudlard de notre Voldi national!!! En rapport avec ma première fic! Voir le message au début de l'histoire!


Encore une fois cette histoire a un rapport avec : '' Harry Potter et la mystérieuse sorcière'', ma première histoire qui, maintenant est fini !  
  
Tom Elvis Jedusor.  
  
Prologue:  
  
La porte s'ouvrit. Un homme, aux cheveux noir et aux yeux marron, entra. Thomas Frank Jedusor regarda sa femme qui semblait nerveuse.  
  
-Laure ? Qu'as-tu ? Tu sembles nerveuse.  
  
Laure Jedusor le regarda. Fallait-il vraiment lui dire la vérité ? Et. elle se lança.  
  
-Tom, j'ai quelque chose à te révéler.  
  
-Et ? demanda-t-il d'une voix devenue méfiante  
  
-Je n'ai pas fait mes études à. Cambridge. Je les ai suivie à Poudlard.  
  
-Poudlard ? demanda-t-il sans comprendre  
  
-Je. suis. Je suis une sorcière !  
  
Elle l'avait dit tellement vite que Tom pris du temps à comprendre. Mais au lieu de la malmener, il. éclata de rire !  
  
-Tu. tu plaisante ?! dit-il en riant  
  
-Non. Regarde !  
  
Elle fit un geste de la main en marmonnant d'étranges paroles. Soudain la bague de la jeune femme s'envola sous le regard terrifier de son mari. Il se leva d'un bond, sortit, et revint avec une croix.  
  
-Vade retro Satanas ! (Je m'éclate trop avec le latin ! ( )  
  
-Mais.  
  
-Retire-toi fille du Diable ! Sorcière ! Démon ! Fille de Satan !  
  
-Mais je suis enceinte !  
  
-Tu t'es servi de moi pour avoir un autre descendant de Satan !! Si tu crois que je vais te laisser sous mon toit avec ton monstre que tu porte en toi, tu te trompe !!  
  
Sur ce, il la jeta dehors.  
  
8 mois plus tard.  
  
-Mais si tu peux rester à la maison pour Noël ! Maman en sera enchantée !  
  
-Mais je ne veux pas déranger !  
  
-Mais non mon vi.  
  
Les deux jeunes hommes virent une jeune femme allonger dans la neige. Elle semblait malade et inconsciente. -Harry va chercher ma mère !  
  
-Mais Henri.  
  
-TOUT DE SUITE !!!  
  
Harry courut jusqu'à une petite maison de bois, et en ressortit quelques secondes plus tard accompagner d'un homme et d'une femme. Il sautèrent dans la voiture et roulèrent jusque Henri.  
  
-Aides-moi à la porter dans la voiture !  
  
La jeune femme remua.  
  
-Hô. hôpi. hôpital. Je veux. aller. hôpital.  
  
-Mais.  
  
-Les eaux.. Je.  
  
Et elle retomba dans l'inconscience.  
  
-Vite les enfants ! Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital ! Je crois.. Je crois qu'elle va accoucher !!  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent. La femme fut emmener dans une salle d'accouchement.  
  
A la fin de l'accouchement, la femme réclama son enfant. Elle le prit dans ses bras et murmura :  
  
-Mon fils. Tom Elvis Jedusor !  
  
Sa tête retomba sur l'oreiller. Elle était morte avant d'avoir poser sa tête sur le lit.  
  
Deux heures plus tard, un médecin vint les voir. Il avait sur le visage un air triste.  
  
-Vous êtes de la famille ?  
  
-Non. Nous l'avons trouvé sur la route.  
  
-Comment va-t-elle ? demanda la mère de Henri  
  
-Malheureusement la mère est morte. (Pauvre chou !)  
  
-Et l'enfant ?  
  
-Il est vivant. Mais de justesse. Heureusement que vous étiez là. (Dommage, tu veux dire !)  
  
-Pouvons-nous le voir ? (Non !!!)  
  
-Bien sûr !  
  
Ils entrèrent. Le corps de la mère gisait sur le lit.  
  
-Pauvre enfant ! murmura la femme (Non mais tu délire ma vielle !)  
  
Le médecin revint, un bébé dans les bras. Il le déposa dans les bras de la femme.  
  
-Comment s'appelle-t-il ? (Il s'appelle. Voldiii !!)  
  
-Elle l'a appelé Tom Elvis Jedusor.  
  
-C'est Mme Jedusor !!! (Sans blague !!)  
  
-Apparemment. (Parce-que tu l'savais ??!!)  
  
-Mais elle avait à peine disparue il y a huit mois ! (Tu m'l'apprends !)  
  
-Vous avez l'adresse du père ? (Bon question !)  
  
-Non. Il est repartit vivre chez ses parents après la disparition de sa femme. (Pff. Ca m'étonne pas de lui !)  
  
Plus tard.  
  
-Je vous donnerais des nouvelles du petit, Mme Leglentier ! (Je suis nul pour trouver des nom !)  
  
-Oui merci ! Au revoir ! (C'est ça ! Ca nous fera des vacances !)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mme Leglentier, la tête dans la lune se demandait comment allait le petit Tom. 9 ans était passer depuis ce fameux Noël. Et 6 ans depuis qu'elle avait déménagé. Elle aurait tout donner pour savoir ce qu'il était devenu.  
  
Chapitre 1 : Une nouvelle assistante pour Mr Rodrigue.  
  
Ding Dong !!!  
  
Qui pouvaient bien donc sonner à la porte à l'heure du déjeuner ? Des parents venant adopter un enfant ? Non !!! Personne ne venait pour ces choses là ! Depuis 3 ans, aucun enfant n'avait été adopté.  
  
-Jedusor !! Va ouvrir !  
  
On m'appelle. Je vais ouvrir en traînant les pieds. JE suis THE souffre douleur de l'orphelinat. Personne ne m'aime et personne ne m'aimera. Tout le monde se fichent de moi. J'ouvre la porte. 


End file.
